The Storyteller
This is the story of a man who traveled across the lands, spreading his tales of old. Smiling wide in the crowds, he amazed with his grand endeavors, as people gathered ’round to hear what he had to say. Thrashing with gestures of emphasis, throwing light and dark with grand fireworks, his odes were a true thing to behold. From place to place his stories did bring joy to many a people alike. They looked on in awe as he acted out boldly, his quotes always brash. Truly he could enthrall them as they listened all night. One day, in a town like many another had he stepped foot in before, he set up his stand, his pedestal to bestow them with lore after lore. His grin never wavered as he strung up bright lights, in reds, blues, and greens, oh how they did shine and gleam. His marvelous décor drew out many a face, curious as to the spectacle in their small quiet home, though he just smiled and declared “Please wait till tonight, when the sun sets below, as I have a grand play to display for all that should show. I shall not disappoint nigh a listener, as you can see, I guarantee to impress, and my performance is free.” As the skies grew darker the people did gather, they stood on, waiting, for the man to appear. In the blink of an eye, a large fog drew near and flew up into the shape of a ring. The audience gasped as the man danced up onto stage, as he jumped through the shape the fog dissipated, he smiled wide and bowed to the crowd, before he began to sing. “Welcome, welcome, one and all! I thank you all for attending my theatre, I hope you will enjoy, for I bring you a tale I have told over time, a story of siblings, a girl and a boy.” The crowd grew still, not a whisper was spoken, they gazed on intently before the silence was broken. “It began on a night not unlike any other, as the moon shimmered down from the sky. A soft breeze broke through the leaves of the trees, as the clouds drifted gently by.” -- The boy and his sister sat alone in the den, watching the static television together. Neither could see the man in the window, standing outside in the worsening weather. “Daniel, I’m falling asleep,” spoke the girl as she rubbed her eyes. Daniel turned to her and nodded “Yeah, there’s nothing on the telly anyway, I suppose we should head to bed.” He stood from the sofa and looked to the window, seeing tree limbs thrashing in the increasing wind. “Sarah,” said Daniel, turning to the hall “You go on to bed, I’m gonna get a snack from the kitchen.” She nodded with a yawn and walked to their room. When she was out of site Daniel looked out the window before locking it. He went around the house making sure to lock them all, but the last one he found open, a puddle of water on the floor. He looked around cautiously, worried about his sister he made his way to the living room, only to stop when he saw a dark figure standing in the open doorway. A large man stood there in a wet raincoat, grasping a shovel tightly in his hands. As Daniel closer examined the figure, he heard a loud thud, and his vision faded. The man dropped his shovel and walked past Daniel into the hall, making his way to the children’s room. He slowly edged his way to Sarah’s bed, she was stirring awake from the noise, she opened her eyes only to let out a muffled gasp as the man grasped her mouth covered. Daniel began to rise shortly afterward, he tried to get on his feet but stumbled in his haze, he muttered as he held his head gingerly. Suddenly he remembered what happened and shot up with haste, he ran to his sisters room in a panic, scared for her safety. He stopped in the doorway and clenched onto it to keep himself steady, tears fell down his face as he watched his father holding the lifeless body of his sister, singing her a gentle story. His father lowered her down and tucked her into bed, kissing her forehead before turning to Daniel with a gleam in his eyes. Daniel ran as fast as he could, he shot out of the house and sped through the torrent of rain in an attempt to escape. The father watched from the house as his son ran away, he made no attempt to chase after him. Daniel dashed away but began to tire, he stumbled and fell into a hole, he grunted in pain, too tired to move. As he opened his eyes, an ear splitting scream echoed through the clearing, his scream, as he cowered away from the body of his mother that he had landed on. He became frozen in terror as he heard the voice of his father singing the same gentle story, he looked up in horror to see the smiling face of the man who murdered his own family. “Don’t worry my child, I will always be here for you, close your eyes, enter your worriless dreamland.” Good Night. “The end,” said the man as he closed his book, “Time for bed.” “But dad, please tell us another story!” pouted a boy, his sister nodding silently. The man looked at them for a moment before he gave in “Oh, alright, just one more, then time for bed.” The nodded happily as they prepared for his tale, he sat back in his chair and began singing gently “It began on a night not unlike any other, as the moon shimmered down from the sky….” “How is the patient?” “Still not responding” “…” “He keeps repeating the same thing, he doesn’t acknowledge the presence of anyone else in the room” “What does he keep repeating?” “He, well he repeats a story.” “Please elaborate.” “He recounts the murder of his two children.” And this is it?” “He repeats it, like a lullaby.” “Strange.” They peered through the glass into the room. As one of the doctors jotted down notes, they turned and continued walking down the hall, checking the rooms. Inside the first room sat a man in a straight jacket, looking where they were with a cheek splitting grin. “Good night.” Category:Mental Illness Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Beings